


the activity

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student/Teacher relations, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The best part about spying is getting caught.





	the activity

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. embedded fanart is nsfw.

Severus Snape impatiently paced back and forth on the hard dungeon floor of his private quarters. Every time he passed the door leading to his classroom, he would pause briefly and hold his breath, listening for any signs of activity on the other side.

Silence. Then again, he was early. Ever since he had first noticed the activity early last term, he made it a point to be ready and waiting anywhere from five to fifteen minutes beforehand.

Why the activity was occurring in _his_ classroom was beyond him. There were many small closets and other secluded locations scattered throughout Hogwarts and its vast campus, yet the activity continued to commence in Severus Snape’s Potions classroom. On a regular basis, even.

Not that he was complaining. At his age, he was grateful for any opportunity to fulfill his prominent fantasy. Even if it _was_ with two of his students, unbeknownst to them. Not to mention that this particular pairing was the _last_ two students that he would ever expect to share said activities.

He remembered the first time he caught them. It was a complete accident, of course; Severus, having woken up at the insistence of a dry throat, was reaching for the pitcher of water that he kept next to his bed when he heard… noises. Odd noises; noises that led him to creep sleepily towards the door and extend a curious ear.

Muffled moans. Strained gasps. Miscellaneous slurping noises as mouths sucked on skin, attacked each other, and wrapped tightly around erect members. The smacking of bare skin against bare skin, the slick sounds of lubricated explorations. The final unavoidable grunts followed by the rustling of awkward departures.

Lacking amongst the auditory indulgence, however, was verbal communication. Not one word was spoken during the entire interlude, which on the average lasted between twenty minutes to an hour. In fact, Severus had not been able to identify the participants until he thought to cast a one-way mirror charm on his door, allowing him to see out unnoticed.

He could barely suppress his surprise at the sight of pale, creamy flesh peeking out from under tanned skin. Robes askew, messy black hair tangled with silver-blonde strands as the two partakers – _boys_ – rolled around on the floor in an unofficial battle of dominance. Much to Severus’ astonishment, the scrawny dark-haired boy always won, pinning the even scrawnier boy beneath him as a demonstration of power.

The activities always followed the same basic progression. First, the dark-haired boy would launch an oral assault on the blonde’s entire body, ending with a mouthful of anxiously-awaited appreciation. Then the blonde would be anally invaded by the slippery probes of preparation, followed by – _finally_ – the anticipated submersion of completion.

He knew this because he was there, watching through the charm on his door, every week. He was there, sometimes in his pajamas but most of the time in nothing at all, [his cock](http://planet-krypton.com/daedalus/fanart/adult/1.jpg) protruding at full length despite the lack of physical stimulation; the mere sights and sounds causing red-hot cascades of pleasure to surge throughout his body, extending from the split ends of his greasy hair all the way to the tips of his long toes.

He would wait until the absolute last minute to apply pressure to his pleading erection, teasing himself, knowing that it would all be over within one or two strokes. Instead of succumbing to the inevitable, he relished in the immediate pleasure; the wanting and _needing_ and waiting despite his aching for release.

Just thinking about it now was making him harden as he hastily longed for the continuance of his weekly sin. Having since ceased his habitual pacing, he stood restlessly by the door, highly annoyed at the unexpected tardiness of this evening’s activity. As he had come to learn from both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, one did not go about adhering to a strict schedule only to suddenly discontinue without valid reasoning.

At three minutes past the usual starting time, Severus nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud knock that seemed to be purposely directed at his straining ear. After making sure he was properly attired and definitely _not_ obviously waiting to intentionally spy on forbidden activities, he slowly opened the door, fixing an irritated sneer on his face…

… which immediately transformed into a look of guilty shock as he found himself staring into the eyes of the boys he had been secretly acting out his deepest desires on for the past year.

“Good evening, Professor,” Draco drawled, his curt undertones implying that this visit was clearly _not_ about Potions homework.

Severus said nothing.

Harry promptly glared at the Potions Master and set his lips in a firm line.

“We know you’ve been watching us, _Professor_.”

Draco folded his arms across his chest and added his own icy scowl to the mix.

Slowly, both boys’ mouths curled upwards into sly smirks.

“Did you know,” said Draco, “that we’ve also been watching you?”

Severus said nothing.

Harry poked one finger against the door, opening it completely and making his intentions _crystal_ clear.

Meanwhile, Draco clarified _his_ intentions by pushing past Severus and flashing a fervent look over his shoulder, flames of lust flickering from behind his silver eyes.

“Shall we get on with it, then?” he said in a bored voice. “Tonight’s activities should prove to be quite… _educational_.”


End file.
